emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3855 (27th September 2004)
Plot Pearl is desperate to flee the village, but Len is adamant that he won’t be driven out of his own home. Meanwhile, Viv plans a protest meeting outside Pearl's house, leaving her distraught that her worst nightmare has come true. Still brimming with righteous indignation over the news that Pearl's son is coming to live in the village Viv, takes great pleasure in advertising the lurid Hotten Courier headline about his release. Pearl tells Len that their only option is to leave the village. Refusing to be driven out, Len heads for the shop to buy milk where he finds not only Viv but Emily and Louise also opposed to Frank’s arrival. Edna insists Pearl should hold her head up high and convinces her and Len to go to The Woolpack to face the music. Later in The Woolpack, the villagers discuss how they can prevent Frank's arrival. Aware that the issue could be useful to him politically Eric suggests a petition. As the villagers line up to sign the petition, Ashley is appalled and tells them that Frank deserves a second chance. When Ethan joins him things turn ugly, as the regulars demand to know why he's not signing the petition. As Ashley and Ethan leave, Ashley tells Eric that he knows exactly what he's up to. Meanwhile, when Len and Pearl go to The Woolpack, Louise tells them they are not welcome in there. Elsewhere, Lisa pops round to see Alan and tells Steph that she’d like to take him out to get some fresh air. Steph turns her away, telling her that Alan is still not up to visitors. When Alan tells her that he could have done with the company because he's starting to feel lonely, Steph gives him a bottle of wine and says that it will keep him company. Later in The Woolpack, Steph later turns on the self-pity and deviously suggests to an enthralled Viv that Alan's mental state seems unstable. Steph adds to it by asking Viv to ask Emily not to bring Alan round any puzzle books because he wouldn’t be up to them because his mentally ability is not what it was! Over at the pub, Zak and Shadrach are delighted when Bob comes up with the idea of a darts match. The only snag for Shadrach is that no one in his family wants him on the team. When the Dingles gather to practise, Shadrach disappears and returns with a tin containing his magic darts. Shadrach scores 180. Everyone is impressed but Zak still refuses to let him join the team. Back in The Woolpack, Louise asks Terry to play but he says he's not interested. Viv tells Louise that he is afraid of failure because he used to be a great darts player. Diane has her operation and Jack waits anxiously. Much to Jack's relieve she regains consciousness. It is too early to establish how successful the operation was but they did remove some of the colon and did all they could. Cast Regular cast *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley Guest cast *Grant Stimpson - Keith Ladd Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen and exterior *The Grange B&B - Alan's room and guest lounge *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Hotten General Hospital - Diane's room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,539,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes